The invention relates to a vibration-damper device for an instrument comprising a shaft for gripping and a striking head; it also related to instruments thus equipped.
The expression "instrument including a shaft for gripping and a striking head" encompasses both tools; hammers and sports articles such as golf clubs, baseball bats, or indeed ski sticks or bows for archery.
It is known that, on striking, these instruments, and more accurately their shaft, vibrate and the vibrations produced are detrimental both for the user and for the accuracy of the strike.
Vibration-damping devices consisting of a plate having a high elastic modulus and assembled by adhesively bonding to the part to be damped by means of a viscoelastic material have been known for a long time. These damping devices are well known and used widely in fields as varied as the suspension for a machine tool or for engines of any type. In FR-A-2,575,393 of the Applicant, one application of this device has been proposed for the ski industry.